in which the new directions study not very well
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: prompted by SharpintheFang. 'Blaine sighed as Finn tried a rousing rendition of 'Kumbaya', only to have a pillow thrown at his head by Kurt. 'Why don't we just study in peace' he asked, because really, is it so hard to ask' T for Santana's mouth.


**Prompted by SharpintheFang for the 200th reviewer on my chapter story, Snapshots of Snunshien**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Fate was just messed up, Blaine decided.

Yeah, it had it's moments of ingenuity like having a big brother as...strangely charming as Cooper and meeting his boyfriend for the first time, but still. It liked to play with his mind.

Like the Sadie Hawkins dance, or making him get drunk and kissing Rachel.

The most annoying thing destiny or fate had probably done to him was give the New Directions heaps of tests, all in the same week.

Let the studying and breaking out into song commence.

* * *

'I'VE GOTTA FEELING-'

'Shut up, Rachel.'

* * *

'TONIGHT'S GONNA BE-'

'Rachel, shut up.'

* * *

'HATE ON ME, HATERS-'

'Mercedes, I'm disappointed in you.'

'Really, Kurt? I heard you hum the theme tune to Mission Impossible.'

'You have no proof.'

* * *

'PUSH IT-'

'Oh, I bet he has.'

'Santana. What was the point of that?'

'Daily innuendo.'

* * *

'LAST NIGHT, I HAD A DREAM-'

'Artie, whilst I do appreciate Daft Punk, now is not the time-'

'Shut it, Porcelain.'

* * *

Blaine sighed as Finn tried a rousing rendition of 'Kumbaya', only to have a pillow thrown at his head by Kurt.

'Why don't we just study in peace?' he asked, because really, is it so hard to ask?

'Sorry, Blaine,' Mike sighed, 'most of us can only work with music in the background and everyone wants something different.'

'YouTube?' Kurt said dryly.

'Yeah,' Blaine nodded. 'We've all got accounts and playlists. We can just find every pair of earbuds or headphones and play our music for ourselves.'

'Wait.' Finn interrupted. (Blaine braced himself for the inevitable 'shut up and sit down blaine, i'm talking' speech.) The room was quiet. 'Some of us have to share computers with others.'

'And we wouldn't want a rerun of what happened last time.' Kurt added.

'Why, what happened?'

'Finn forgot to clean his internet history. He also left certain folders open.'

'Dude, you photoshopped clothes on, that isn't cool.'

'Consider it payback.'

'Photoshopping clothes on? Dude. Badass.' Puck raised a hand and Kurt tapped it, smirking at Finn's bewildered face.

'Besides, that idea was stupid.'

Blaine blinked and shrunk slightly.

'How was it stupid, Santana?' Kurt asked coldly.

'Some of us don't have computers.' Santana answered, shrugging.

'Who here has a computer?'

Everyone raised their hand.

'Some of us don't know how to use computers.' Santana amended.

'Who, apart from Brittany, doesn't know how to use a computer?'

'You know, singling Brittany out can be considered bullying.'

'Really? And verbally abusing pretty much everyone everyday isn't?'

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face Blaine. 'You're such a _girl.' _she spat. 'Having your boyfriend stand up for you. Running away from your bullies at school.'

'Shut up,' Blaine whispered. His hands balled up into fists.

'You're just a coward, a pansy, and you're so scared to-'

Blaine stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone in the room blinked and turned to face Kurt.

'Dude, follow him.'

'I know what Blaine's going to do,' Kurt said evenly, 'and he's currently beating the life out of the school's punching bag.'

'And then have hot, angry se-'

'Santana, I don't want to hear it.'

Then Kurt left.

Then Santana.

'If it helps,' Brittany chirped, 'I think Santana's sexually frustrated because I'm on my period.'

Silence.

'When she's horny and nothing happens, she gets moody.'

A few beats of silence and then...

'Kumbaya, my Lord! Kumbaya!'

'SHUT UP, FINN!'

* * *

**Erm.**

**I'm not happy with this.**

**Can I start again?**

**Do a do-over for the next one?**

**Yes? Good. Next chapter is a redo then. Because this, frankly, sucks but I should probably upload it because it's been AAAGGGEEESS since I've uploaded something new.**


End file.
